Keiichi Karasuma
|firstepisode = Fall from Grace |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Metroid: KRG Vol 2) TBA(Metroid: KRG Vol 3) |cast = Takanori Nishikawa}} is a singer and songwriter, and supporting character in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. In his character introduction, Keiichi went into a fall from grace where he sank into depression and alcoholism, upon meeting , his future manager, Keiichi managed to resurrect his career and managed to overcome his downward spiral. Personality Keiichi is a singer who rose to fame before slowly having a fallout on his career. After falling into depression, he became an alcoholic, to the point he is implied to be arrested for D.U.I., facing several problems that he could not able to do so, and lost his sense of purpose. That is until Mitsuzane saves him from falling to his death. After being saved by Mitsuzane twice - one from his suicide attempt, and second being from game illness Keiichi manages to successfully resurrect his career and makes successful comebacks, regaining fame and adoration from fans. Overtime, Keiichi supports the Space Explorers in their battles against the Black Cross Armada and the Bugster virus to the point he's shows a charitable side and willingly became a Ride-Player in his own volition to put a stop to Kamen Rider Chronicle. His undying support towards the Space Explorers continued on even on Vol. 3 when he becomes one of the V-Fortress's mission control crew. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Keiichi Karasuma is played by , who would later go on to perform the of . Concept Keiichi's character, according to the writer of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange, is based on Nishikawa himself. Also, him covering various songs brings to mind of the famed . Notes *Keiichi is considered as a foil to in numerous ways: **Both are acquaintances to a respective . Keiichi is first introduced attempting suicide after his career's downfall, where he is saved by Mitsuzane. Nico is first introduced barging into Taiga's hospital uninvited, asking him to get revenge on . **Keiichi is a musician who rose to fame in his stage name K-2, while Nico is a professional video gamer as Genius Gamer N. Both of them experience shortcomings in their career, where Keiichi sinks into depression and alcoholism and Nico experienced a lose streak against M (who in actuality is ). **Keiichi manages to make a comeback and became successful again when he accepts Mitsuzane as a talent manager after overcoming his inner demons. While Nico continues to become an assistant to Taiga of sorts in the fight against the Bugsters. Eventually, both Keiichi and Nico get to become . Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters